


the shame always comes at the worst time

by newbensolo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dennis is Fragile, Fat Mac, Fluff at the very end, M/M, Mac is Daddy Af, No Fat Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay?”</p><p>Dennis’ eyes are half lidded and he pants harshly, needy and lost. “Yeah, yeah, keep going,” He mumbles, but Mac has stilled almost completely. He knows what button to push. His voice is steadier now, “Keep going, Daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shame always comes at the worst time

**Author's Note:**

> my first Daddy Kink fic I hope it's okay,, I tried and I'll get better I guess. ((fat Mac is literally so hot it's not even funny))
> 
> Aye talking to me about macdennis on Tumblr denniscistem.tumblr.com

Mac's on his knees behind Dennis, his cock buried inside him and their skin smacking. Dennis’ bed frame creaks as Mac thrusts into him. His air getting caught in his throat each time Mac plunges into him. His camera is set up differently, he doesn't have to hide it with Mac and he knows he probably looks gorgeous. He clutches at the sheets. His arms ache and his neck is uncomfortable from having to bite the mattress, his moans bleeding through.

Mac's heavy hands are wrapped around his waist, and hold him in place. Dennis’ thighs are shaking, his back arched harshly. The weight of Mac over him comforting and hot. He feels out of control, and like a doll, moved anyway Mac wants him to be. The needy part of him thriving at the fulfillment. He clings to the piece of his mind that keeps him from falling apart in all the ecstasy. He goes quiet, biting his lip trying to regain control. But Mac slows down, his hands running up and down his sides. “You okay?”

Dennis’ eyes are half lidded and he pants harshly, needy and lost. “Yeah, yeah, keep going,” He mumbles, but Mac has stilled almost completely. He knows what button to push. His voice is steadier now, “Keep going, _Daddy_. ” 

Mac groans and his hands squeeze around his ribcage as he roughly thrusts deeper into him. He wheezes as he gets fucked into the mattress. The feeling of bruises forming making him laugh. “Come on, Daddy, you can do better than that.” 

The hands lift from his ribs and he drags in a full breath. Mac's thick fingers curl into his hair. The other wraps across his chest, a hand on his shoulder drags him up against Mac's chest. The angle changes and Dennis whimpers pathetically as he's fucked deeper. His hands scrabble at Mac's thighs, his mouth running without his knowledge. He notices when a hand wraps around his throat.

His mind swims, lungs burning at the lack of air as he tries to focus on Mac's smug words. “If I'm your Daddy what does that make you?” 

Part of him fills with rage at the humiliation, he can't respond with the biting comment that's circling in his head. Mac lets him breathe as the corners of his vision turn black, but he's too busy sucking in air around Mac's thrusts. The arm across his chest keeps him in one spot while Mac fucks him, hitting his prostate and making his inside shiver. He reaches for his dick with one hand, but Mac grabs it, lacing their fingers. 

“Do you want Daddy to jerk you off?” Mac teases. Dennis almost hates how easily he's fallen into the role. He nods though, the need to get off bigger than his pride. Mac thinking he's finally got a hold in Dennis’ exterior won't let it go. He whispers in his ear, “Say it, Dennis.”

Dennis’ ears are ringing and rushing with blood. He doesn't want to think about how turned on this is making him. Mac, hairy, significantly bigger than him, forcing the words out of him. He wonders if he really wants to follow through with his plan to slim Mac down, but his thought is cut off. Mac had pulled nearly all the way out of him, head of his cock pulling at his hole and then pushed all the way back in. Dennis gets the message. 

“ _Daddy jerk me off,_ ” His voice a broken whine. Deep in the pit in his chest he hopes Mac makes him beg for it. He's not entirely disappointed by the hand that starts to jerk him fast and rough. The arm around his chest makes him feel safe despite his real vulnerability, and he lets himself go. His head falling back on Mac's shoulder. He comes with a moan, and his body feels almost empty.

Mac holds Dennis up, wiping his come in his stomach he continues to plow him. Dennis is looser now so Mac leans back on his heels and bounces him on his cock. He buries his nose into Dennis’ sweaty hair. He's so close, he just needs a little push. 

“Mac _\- Daddy, please_ ,” Dennis’ voice is weak, “Come in me.” 

The plea is enough. Mac thrusts shallowly into him before burying as far as he can and coming. He bites down on Dennis’ shoulder as he climaxes. Dennis making soft pained sounds despite enjoying it. Mac is gentle when he pulls out. Dennis grimaces at the dirty feeling of lube and come dripping out of him. Mac gets out of bed without a word and Dennis collapses into his bed. His eyes catching on the camera. 

He isn't attentive enough to hear Mac's thumping footsteps. The damp towel between his legs coming as a shock, he kicks out in surprise. Mac curses as it lands. He doesn't stop until Dennis is clean though. The gesture begins to crack the glass on Dennis’ headspace. He has to force words out of his mouth, “Hey Mac? Can you turn off the camera?” 

He waits. 

“Uh, yeah man, sure.” Mac lumbers over to the camera and shuts it off. He walks back with a grin in his face and Dennis waits for the crude remark that's coming. It doesn't. Mac climbs onto the bed beside him, warm and pillowy. His arms wrap around him and Dennis takes a hand into his own. Neither of them speak, but Mac places a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Dennis shatters, his body shaking and his mind falling apart. 

He turns around and shoves his face into Mac's chest. He doesn't cry, but he shakes while Mac holds him tightly. That's how they fall asleep. 

Dennis wakes up first and watches Mac's stupid, soft sleeping face.His  empty chest still soft and achey. 

“Wow,” he whispers. He's careful not to wake his best friend. “I love you, you fat asshole.”


End file.
